


Dancing and a bit of fun

by nbp_writing



Series: Standrew Prompt Time [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: Prompt: Write a story about a mistake that results in wonderful consequences.





	Dancing and a bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Standrew Prompt Time!

It was no secret that Steven loved dancing. He was at the dance studio almost every day trying to master some choreography, from K-pop to hip hop he could nail almost any chores you gave him. There was only one choreography he couldn’t seem to master, Gfriend - me gustas tu. He’d always somehow find a way to trip and fall on the ground. The first few times it happened he was embarrassed but he got over it after the first three falls. He was mostly just annoyed by all the falling

He usually had the studio to himself with someone occasionally walking in to grab something they had probably forgotten. The time's someone else was in there with him he’d ignore them. He really had no interest in trying to socialize with anyone when he was dancing. That is until Andrew came in. Steven had seen Andrew around his job and they sorta knew each other. Now it was obvious that he wasn’t the one dancing due to his clothing. Annie, Steven’s best friend, was the one who was going to be dancing. 

“Steven! I didn’t know that this is where you dance,” Steven laughed, “Well I guess you’ve figured out my secret.” The two friends laughed and decided that they could film together. They played the random dance game (if you don’t know what it is it’s as the name suggests. You play a song that involves choreo and dance it while never knowing when it’s gonna change). The first song started, it was Very Very Very by IOI. 

Steven instantly knew the song and started dancing while Annie had to think for a moment. Steven seemed to be having so much fun with the dance until the music rapidly changed to Power Up by Red Velvet. Steven danced it like it was nothing, Annie was laughing and dancing like a pro. The two knew the exact footwork and arm movements, again the music switched to Baam by Momoland. Steven’s hips started to sway, moving from left to right. Annie gladly joined in. At this point, Andrew couldn’t take his eyes off of Steven.

The moving of steven’s hips had intrigued him. Adam lightly kicked Andrew to get his attention, “Are you okay? You seem distracted,” Andrew nodded looking back at the dancing pair. Another song, Like Ohh Ahh by Twice, Steven had no problem performing the dance while Annie had some form of embarrassment showing on her face. She laughed at Steven until the music changed to Gotta Go by Chung Ha. He had no problem swaying his hips and moving his body to fit the music perfectly. He did a perfect body roll with his hand tracing down his chest to his stomach, Andrew couldn’t help but keep looking at Steven up and down. He especially couldn’t help it when he started to roll his hips, Annie noticed and started laughing while in sync with Steven’s dancing.

When Steven’s hand traced up his stomach he let his shirt get pulled up a bit showing his stomach and Andrew could not resist licking his lips. The music ended and Annie just let out a breathy laugh while Steven dramatically fell on the floor. “Okay we have a bonus song guys,” Adam stated plainly. The two got ready for the next dance and waited. Me gustas tu came on and Steven felt horror throughout his entire body but started dancing. 

He was doing well and having no problems, Adam and Andrew walked around them and getting good angles of the two. They were getting close-ups and Steven wasn’t paying attention causing him to bump into Annie but was able to regain his balance. Once again everything was going well until Steven bumped into a familiar figure, this time he wasn’t able to get his balance back and could feel himself falling backwards. 

A swift hand wrapped around his waist so Steven wouldn’t hit the ground. He looked up and saw a familiar handsome face, Andrew helped him get his balance back, “you okay, Steven?” He just nodded and blushed once he noticed that Andrew’s arm was still around his waist. “Thanks,” is all he said then kissed Andrew’s cheek. Steven looked back to Annie, “Should we do another song for the bonus?”

“Yeah, we should do Dalla Dalla by ITZY.” Steven went back to dancing while Andrew was off to the side blushing. It was obvious who was going to get teased on the ride back to the office. 

\-------------- 

Once back at the office he got a text from Steven. ‘Hey wanna go on a date after your shift is done?’ Andrew’s heart started racing but he quickly responded to Steven’s text, ‘Yeah wanna go to the cafe down the street?’ 

‘Yeah, I’ll see you there :)’

Andrew unknowingly smiled and Annie walked up to him. She stood behind him and looked at the text, “A date with Steven huh?” Her voice startled the green-eyed boy. He blushed with a happiness sprouting from his chest when he heard date and Steven in the same sentence, “Yeah. A date with Steven.” Annie quickly sat down on Andrew’s left and grabbed his arm tightly, “Annie, What are you doing?” She smiled and tried to pull him out of his chair wanting him to follow her, “I’m going to help you! I’ve been waiting for the day Steven would finally would ask you out.” Adam who was on Andrew’s right giggled at Annie’s statement.

“Okay then lead the way,” Annie dragged him the fastest she could. She picked out an outfit for him and styled his hair so it was just a little neater. “Okay perfect! It’s time for your date now go!”

Annie rushed Andrew out. He quickly packed his stuff and went to the cafe making sure he was okay and not a blushing mess. He entered and saw Steven waiting for him at a table that was next to a window. The sun shone on his skin making him look absolutely stunning in Andrew’s eyes. It made his brown eyes look hazel and his lips looked almost rosey. 

“Hey Steven,” He turned to face Andrew and smiled, “Hi!” Andrew responded with a sweet smile. They talked for a few hours, holding hands under the table like some teenage couple hiding their relationship. “You look pretty in this light,” Steven looked away shyly and blushed, that was really cute Andrew thought. 

It was only 5 pm when they left the cafe deciding to head to Andrew’s apartment. The car ride was quiet and peaceful, the only sound was the music playing softly in the background. Andrew grabbed Steven’s hand lacing their fingers together. A soft smile spread across Steven’s lips. 

Once they got to his apartment Andrew quickly opened the door letting Steven in. They sat on the couch and Andrew’s cat, Teddy, quickly jumped on the couch and sat on Steven’s lap. The brown Norwegian forest cat purred once Steven started petting her head. “Wanna watch Sex Education,” Steven raised an eyebrow at Andrew, “What?”

Steven leaned closer to Andrew, laying his head on Andrew’s shoulder. It seemed that Teddy knew what was going to happen so she quickly leaped out of Steven’s lap and off she went. “Let's watch it then,” Andrew looked back to the TV and put on Sex Education. The first scene came on and moans filled the room. 

Steven watched the screen with interest, not expecting a quiet moan when he felt lips on his neck. They went up to the corner of his jawline, a kiss being placed in that exact spot. Andrew subtly pinned Steven onto the couch and started kissing and sucking his neck. He let out a loud moan letting Andrew know that he found Steven’s sweet spot. He nipped and kissed that spot eventually making a mark. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”


End file.
